1.Field
The field of the invention includes devices for strengthening muscles, tendons, and ligaments of the lower leg by exercise, more particularly such devices for unaided home use by the exerciser.
2. State of the Art
Treatment and recovery from accidental or pathological injury to the lower leg and foot often requires selective strengthening exercises of muscles and connective tissues. Many specialized exercise for clinical with this problem have been developed. The physical therapist must, for the lower leg, ankle and foot, provide adequate exercise of both the posterior calf muscles and the forward, anterior, muscles. Clinical machines are available for exercise of both. The large posterior calf muscles are easily exercised away from the clinic by toe tapping, toe standing and the like. However, the exercise of the forward leg muscles, such as the anterior tibialis and the extensor hallicus and the extensor longus, is considerably more difficult to self administer. Generally, these front leg muscles may be exercised only with the aid of a therapist who manually grasps the top of the foot, so that the patient may flex and rotate the ankle against hand resistance. Only in this manner may the front leg and upper foot muscles and associated connective tendons and ligaments be adequately exercised. It is highly desirable that the patient be able to attend to the exercise of these front leg muscles as well as the rear calf muscles without assistance. A need therefore exists for an appropriate exercise device for use by the patient in his home, outside the clinical setting, unaided by another person.